I'm in love with a Stripper?
by Dark Little World
Summary: Shuhei and Gin take Byakuya and friends to a club called 'Lovely Sights' for a night with the boys and Byakuya finds someone who catches his... Intrest. For the record, she isnt a stripper! The title is supposed to read "I'm in love with a... Stripper!"
1. Chapter 1

"Byakuya! Lighten up!" Renji Abarai says to his good friend, "It's been three years since Hisana's death!" Renji says, gaining a glare from Byakuya.

Ichigo and his brother nod, the albino twin speaks first "Yeah dude, get over her already, she's dead and gone" he dodges a flying glass and smirks "You still throw like a pansy, Kuchiki." Hichigo says laughing in the 'face of danger'.

Ichigo smacks his brothers head "Shut up Hichigo! You know it hurts to lose a loved one!" Ichigo says, practically yelling in his brother's ear. Izuru nods and lifts his glass of tea up "Amen to that" he says, nodding at Ichigo.

Shuhei chuckles "I think I know how to get this tension outta the air" he says, smirking widely. Gin's smirk widens "Oh I know what you're talking about." He says, giving Shuhei a knowing look.

Izuru, Ichigo and Byakuya stare at them, confused. Hichigo leans back and smirks widely "This sounds like fun!"

Lights shine on the stage, showing four beautiful women wearing sequenced police officer leotards, fishnet tights decorate their nicely built legs, a police hat on their beautiful heads, black leather boots up to their knees, the red and yellow lights reflecting off the well polished leather. A siren can be heard in the background.

_Boys call you sexy_

Four women move their hips to the left as they sang along; leaning closer to each others butts, using a cane to keep them on balance and making it look sexier.

_And you don't care what they say_

_See every time you turn around _

_They're screaming your name_

They stand, placing the cane on their right side and strike a sexy pose. They all pose differently, getting some cheers from the men in the crowd who are sitting in the booths and tables.

The beautiful busty strawberry blond woman at the end walks in front of the other three "_Now I've got a confession_" she sings, throwing her cane to the side where the stage hands catch it.

She swings her hips side to side, elegantly and sexily.

_Ha ha ha ha_

The three other girls sing, banging their cane with every motion of the girl in front of them's hips.

Another girl front the opposite end of the busty woman stepped forward "_When I was young I wanted attention_" she sings stepping forward and slides her hands past her shoulders down her curves and smiling sexually.

_Ha ha ha ha_

The other two girls throw their canes to the side and shake their hips with every 'Ha'

Another busty woman steps in front and puts her hands behind her head and poses "_I promised my self I'd do anything_" she sings, winking to the crowd and moves her hips slowly and sexually to the beat

_Ha ha ha ha_

The only girl in the back smiles widely as she turns sideways so the crowd can see her figure with the help of the lights.

She squats, puts her hands on her knees and does a small but fast pelvic thrust to every 'Ha', making some men whoot as she flips her hair in a circular motion after she finishes her round of pelvic thrusts.

The girl who was previously singing flips her orange hair and presses her boobs together "_Anything enough for them to notice me_" men whoot as others whistle.

_Ha ha ha ha_

The other three women pretend to laugh as they shake their hips to the beat.

The last girl in the back steps in front of all the women and sing "_But I aint complaining_" she sings, smirking as she bends to the side and blowing a kiss to the crowd.

The other petite woman with black raven-like hair stands next to her "_You wanna be famous_" she strikes a pose with her leg up to the brown haired woman next too her's waist as she lays her hand on the woman's shoulder

The busty Strawberry blond stands next to them "_So go ahead and say what you wanna say_" she strikes a pose with one hand behind her head and the other strait up towards the ceiling

The orange haired busty woman steps up next to a brown haired beauty and poses with her hand on the woman next to her's shoulder "_You know what it's like to be nameless_"

"_When I don't know what your name is_" the brown haired dancer sings, touching both women's' faces who are beside her.

"_Cause see when I was younger I would say…._" The girls sing together as they get out of their poses and separate arms length away from each other

"_When I grow up I wanna be famous_" they sing squatting with one knee touching the floor and the other is up with one arm resting on their leg, their other hand is on the knee which is on the floor.

"_I wanna be a star_" they all stand and pose with their butt's out and them bending towards the left.

"_I wanna be in movies_" they sing together as they move their hips to the right and do a quick squat and pelvic thrust.

Shuhei and Gin stand in front of a club looking building. Different colored signs shine in the night, one of them says the name of the building. Shuhei and Gin practically drool as they stand in front of the building. Ichigo squints a bit as he reads the bright sign "Lovely Sights…. A weird name for a club"

Hichigo bounces up and down in excitement "Is it a strip club! Is it a strip club?" he asks over and over. Shuhei and Gin shake their heads as they get out of the trance. Shuhei looks at Hichigo "Say wha?" Hichigo repeats himself. Shuhei smirks at Gin, who's smirk widens in amusement "Let's go inside to find out" Gin says with a small giggle.

The two men almost skip inside of Lovely Sights with their four friends following them. Byakuya sighs as he is the last one to enter the building '_I will regret this night wont I?_' he asks himself.

They walk up to a man with midnight black hair and pale skin. The thing that stood out the most was his teal eyes and his teal tear-like markings that run down his face. He stands behind a wooden podium that has a small chalkboard in the front that reads 'Entry: $25.00' is hot pink. Brightly colored swirls and hearts with stars around them decorate the emptiness.

Byakuya lifts an eyebrow but says nothing. Ulquiorra spots the regulars and grabs one side of the blue velvet rope that signifies entry. Shuhei holds his hand up, stopping him "We got company this time man. They gotta pay." Ulquiorra nods as he holds his hands out the other four.

The men take out their money and give it to the pale man. Ulquiorra unclips the rope and walks to the other side, letting the six men through. The men walk in and Ulquiorra walks back to his podium, clipping the rope back into place as he waits for more customers.

They walk down a long black hall with neon paint splatters on it. Shuhei stops at the door and turns the other five men "Get ready to enter heaven" he says with a giant smirk. Gin and Hichigo shake in anticipation. Izuru and Ichigo give each other nervous glances. Byakuya looks at the walls, about to regret even going with his idiotic friends.

Shuhei pulls open the thick steel door, letting music blast into the hallway. They enter the club and see's it crowded with men. A few women here and there but mostly men sit in the booths and tables.

Their attention shifts to the stage, where four beautiful women perform. Gin, Shuhei, and Hichigo drool. Hichigo giggles "Yay! This is a strip club!" Izuru hits the back of Hichigo's head "Idiot, it's a burlesque club." Hichigo ignores the blond as he continues to drool

Byakuya is last to enter the club part of the building.

_I see you staring at me_

_Ohhh, I'm a trend setter_

The brunette singer/dancer sings as she stands in the center of the stage, the other three women hide in the darkness at the back of the stage. Byakuya watches the beautiful dancer as she sings with her beautiful voice.

_Guess this is true cause what I do no one can do it better_

She sings as she winks to the crowd. She puts both of her hands behind her head, striking a sexy pose that sends jolts of electricity into Byakuya's body to a spot that makes him blush slightly.

_You can talk about me, cause I'm a hot topic_

She sings as she bends forward, her cleavage shows a bit as her right hand is on her stomach, close to her hip, she purses her lips sexily and puts her finger into her mouth, biting it a bit.

_I see you watching me watching you and you know you want it_

She stands, looking strait at Byakuya, or so he thinks.

_Oh!_

She sings as her left hand is behind her, her hand touching her back. Her right arm behind her head. Byakuya feels a tingly feeling in that certain spot again.

The three women emerge from the darkness as they stand next to the brunette and they continue to sing.

The women's' voices are blocked out as Byakuya is in a trance like state as he stares at the beautiful brunette.

Renji enters the club as he spots his friends talking as they watch the show. He then notices Byakuya staring at the stage, his face shows no emotion but his eyes show lust. Renji lifts an eyebrow then he looks at the stage.

He instantly gets a boner. The strawberry blond woman had pushed her gigantic boobs together and had blown a kiss to the men in the crowd.

Byakuya exits his trance as Momo walks behind the orange haired dancer. Byakuya shakes his head then joins his friends as they walk to a table. Renji jogs a bit as he catches up to his friends. They sit at an empty table and watch the ending of the performance.

They all sit in the black chairs that surround the circular black table that shines due to the light from the stage.

_Be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it, get it?_

All the girls sing, After the music stops they strike different poses, I'll let your imagination take over that part.

The men howl with cheer and applause. Byakuya stays in his spot, quiet and not regretting being in the club. A red curtain slowly falls down onto the stage. The girls rush to go and get changed for the next act.

Hichigo fans himself "Damn. That was hot!" he says with a huge grin, Gin nods, speechless every time. Shuhei gulps down his drink "Every time I see them perform I get a bit you-know-what" he says, implying something dirty. Hichigo laughs at his friend. Ichigo and Izuru stare at the stage, jaws practically touching the table. Renji gets out of his chair "I'll be back" he says as he hurries off to the bathroom.

The guys grab their liquor and drink.

The dancer's who previously preformed, are now changed and talk with each other back stage. "No! I can't go to them! My boyfriends best friends are there!" the raven haired dancer complains. The strawberry blond rolls her eyes "So? They're sitting in one of our dance tables. I don't think Momo would be comfortable dancing on that table with those men looking up her skirt!"

Momo walks up to them "Hey guys, what's up?" Rangiku turns to Momo, her school girl uniform shows a lot of skin "Rukia won't tell those guys that they're in your table." She says pointing at the table that has Shuhei and friends. Momo looks around the club "Seems like the other tables are full too."

"I know! I just don't think you'd want men looking up your skirt!" Rangiku whines dramatically. Momo shrugs "I-It's fine. I'll go talk to them, maybe they can move. We'll see" Momo skips out from back stage and to the table, Rangiku follows her so that she makes sure no one touches her innocent Momo.

Momo arrives at the table, Hichigo notices her first. He whistles "Whooa. You're making me miss High School." He says as he looks Momo over. Momo has her long brown hair in two braids. A white dress shirt that reaches her elbows, the front of the shirt is open, showing her cleavage and a small glint of her grey plaid bra. She wears a small knit sweater that also reaches above her elbows. A mini grey plaid skirt shows off her legs.

White Vans pull the outfit together. Hichigo continues to check her out. Rangiku catches up to Momo, who is blushing furiously. Rangiku stands in front of Momo protectively "Stop raping her with your eyes bucko." She growls. Hichigo looks at Rangiku "What? Jealous?" Rangiku scoffs "No. I don't want her innocence to be taken away by your eyes. Not that I mind that they're checking her out, but I just got a feeling you were doing it too much." Hichigo nods "Ahhhh."

"So why ya here beautiful?" Gin asks as he drinks some Sake.

"You guys are sitting in one of our dancing tables, we need you to move. Well I do." Rangiku says with her hands on her hips.

"I don't mind. Rangiku is just very protective of me. You can sit there if you'd like" Momo says with a smile. Orihime and Rukia decide to join the other two. Shuhei stares at Orihime, he smiles when she looks at him. Orihime blushes and looks away "Is there a problem you guys?" Orihime asks. "Yeah, because Urahara wants us to go back so we can begin." Rukia says, not paying attention to the men.

Byakuya recognizes a certain voice then turns. All four women are wearing the same outfit. Byakuya automatically spots one of the dancers "Rukia?" he asks confused. Rukia's eyes widen "N-Nii-sama?" she asks frightened. Orihime and Rangiku blush at Byakuya's handsomeness.

Momo stands out of eye sight as she talks to the rest of the men, seeing if they want to move or stay. Byakuya stands, almost towering over the women. The two red heads blush deeper. "Why are you here Rukia?" Byakuya asks in a protective father tone.

Rukia huffs like an annoyed teenager talking to her over protective father "I work here obviously."

"I know that, but why? Why work in a place like this?"

"Why go to a place like this anyways? My sister is dead! How dare you come here, totally forgetting about her!"

"Oh, that was my fault" Shuhei says as he rubs the back of his neck nervously. Rukia glares at him, he cringes a bit. Momo gasps as she covers her mouth with both of her hands "Oh my, I never knew your sister was dead Miss Kuchiki!" she says politely. Rangiku outs her hands on her hip "You never told her Rukia?" she scolds.

Rukia shrugs "What? I hardly know her, why do I have to tell her my personal life?"

"Because when she finds things like this out, she begins to feel bad for you. I mean look at her" she says as she looks at Momo, everyone else does too. Tears shine at the corners of Momo's eyes. Rangiku sighs "See what I mean." Rukia sighs "Its okay Momo. She didn't suffer."

The tears in Momo's eyes slowly disappear. Byakuya sighs heavily as he begins to walk off "I shouldn't have come here." Renji stops him by standing in front of him "Where do ya think yer goin huh?" he asks as he leads Byakuya back to the table. "Renji?" Rukia asks.

Renji freezes. Byakuya looks at Renji, who stays still like a statue. Renji turns and hurries off to the bathroom once more

"Oh no you don't!" Rukia says as she storms off after him. Byakuya runs a hand through his raven hair "I can't believe I let you talk me into this" he mumbles. Rangiku sighs "We'll find you another table Momo, lets go." She and Orihime leave, Momo stays behind. She goes to Byakuya. He looks at her, a bit confused. He then notices her outfit and gets that tingly feeling all over again.

Momo gently touches his arm and looks up at him "I'm sorry to hear about your loss" she says sadly. Byakuya puts his hand over hers "It's fine. It's been three years." Momo sighs "But it's still so sad." Byakuya pats her hand "I'm sure I'll live" he says a bit sarcastically. Momo nods "You look pretty strong. And feel like it too." She says as she kinda squeezes Byakuya's bicep. Byakuya blushes a bit, a teeny-tiny bit.

Momo shakes her head "Oh, I have to go. So you guys don't mind if I-"

"Momo get your butt over here!" Rangiku yells from back stage. Momo waves to the guys "I have to go." Rukia runs past them, grabbing Momo's wrist in the process. They run all the way to the back of the stage. Byakuya sits down, forgetting the fact that Rukia and he had an argument.

Music for 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' by Britney Spears begins to play, but Byakuya mostly focused on how to swoon the innocent dancer.

_**Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd waits with anticipation as the curtain rises. There stands the familiar pale man with ebony hair. The only thing different was that he wasn't behind the 'Ticket booth' and he was dressed in an old time reporters outfit.

Ulquiorra holds his hat, which is tilted, keeping his face hidden for now.

A piano mixed with a Spanish guitar are heard, Ulquiorra remembers every dance move as he goes over them in his head.

A drum is heard and Ulquiorra readies himself for this performance.

Ulquiorra slides to the left and spins once. Once he's come to a complete stop he begins to sing "_Follow me into my world_"

"_Let your worries fade with every step you take_" as he sings 'step you take' he does a small moonwalk and spins once more "_Baby what you waiting for?_" he sings, facing the crowd.

"_Let the tango take control_" he smirks at Lovely Sights customers "_Feel the music inside your soul_" he puts a hand over his heart as he sings "_Whoa!_"

"_My hand is out just grab a hold_" he sings, he holds his hand out to the side, where his fellow dancer waits.

A hand grabs his and he pulls his dancer forward, spinning her, her short red sparkly dress sparkles as she spins.

"_Watch the time just fade away_" Momo sings with Ulquiorra echoing the lyrics "_Watch the time just fade away_" he sings with her.

* * *

><p>Byakuya wipes the sweat off his brow, he had recently been in the gym with Renji, who ditched him for Rukia. He climbs into his car and drives home.<p>

Byakuya reaches his house and heads to his room to bathe. After his shower Byakuya sat in his home office and begins his 'homework' he has from work.

After twenty minuets Byakuya's cell phone rings.

Byakuya answers it "He-"

"_BYAKUYA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?_" Hichigo's voice yells into the phone.

Byakuya furrows his brows "I don't know what you're-"

"_WHY'RE YOU NOT HERE!_"

"Not where?"

"_HERE AT THE CLUB!_"

"I can't. I have work to do."

"_You have work ta- Work is for the day time man! It's the night! That means its time ta party!_"

"I will not argue with you over this matter-"

"_Like hell ya ain't! Oh my... Seems like your precious queen is dancing with another man... And he is the ticket man! Oh-ho-ho_"

Byakuya sighs "I wont fall for your tricks Hichigo. I'll be hanging up now-"

"**_Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'!_**" A voice sings, although it seems far away. Byakuya sat in his chair, still not believing Hichigo. "**_Watch Time just fade away_**" a female voice is heard. Byakuya instantly sits straight up in his seat

"_Did ya hear that? I must say... She looks splendid in that tight red dress that perfectly shows all of her curves. Oh baby. Ya know what? Stay home, I want her ta myself tonight!_" Hichigo laughs.

"I'll be right there." Byakuya says, getting out from behind his desk. "_Wait no-_" Byakuya closes his phone, ending his conversation with Hichigo.

Byakuya grabs his jacket and slips on his shoes as he leaves his house. Byakuya walks to his sleek black motorcycle. He grabs his black full head helmet '_Wait... What am I doing?_' Byakuya thinks as he stares at his reflection on the plastic glass part of his helmet 'This is not like me...'

Byakuya puts the helmet back onto the motorcycle and walks back to his house. He enters puts his jacket onto his jacket rack as he enters his house. Once his door is closed, Byakuya whips out his phone and calls Hichigo.

"_Yeah_?" Hichigo answers

"I'm not going. Enjoy the show." Byakuya says

"_What? Why-_"

Byakuya flips his phone shut and walks to his home office to continue his work.

* * *

><p>Hichigo stares at his phone "He ain't comin." he says to Izuru. Izuru smirks "It's fine, he doesn't need her." Ichigo chuckles "You're only saying that because you ant Momo to yourself."<p>

Izuru blushes "D-D-Do not!" he stutters. Gin points an accusing finger at Izuru "BUSTED!" Everyone but Izuru laugh.

* * *

><p>Rangiku peeks at the crowd and smiles "He's here again!" she gushes. Rukia, Orihime, and a blond named Kiki rush to her.<p>

"WHO!" they demand as they peak.

"The orange head!" Rangiku giggles. Rukia smiles brightly "AH! He sitting with my babe!" Kiki pouts "The hot one isn't there"

Rangiku laughs and pushes the girls away from the side. "Okay. Lets go talk to them! We can since we don't go on till two." The girls all nod and exit from back stage.

* * *

><p>Gin throws his head back and chugs down his mug of beer. As the glass empties he see's three women approaching their table. He quickly puts his mug down and wipes his mouth of foam.<p>

Rangiku waves "Hey guys!" All the men at the table turn their heads to her. Gin's smirk widens as he waves "Whats up?" Hichigo whistles "How's it goin?" Ichigo and Izuru nod their hello's as Renji winks at his girlfriend.

Rukia blushes "Wait... Where's my brother?" she asks as she looks around. Hichigo sighs "He didn't want to come, said something about work." Rukia face palms "Alays hard working. Not even dancing women in tight leotards can get him out here."

Hichigo laughs "Told ya he was gay." Rukia gave him a death glare, but he still laughed. Ichigo flicks his brothers ear "Dumb ass. He's not gay he just has to keep the family company up."

"Family company?" Kiki asks. They nod "He works in the... What was it?" Gin asks as he tries to remember. "He does the designs of buildings." Izuru answers. "Ah yeah! Constriction and design. There we go." Gin says, snapping his fingers.

"Interesting..." Kiki says as she smirks devilishly. Rangiku looks at the stage "AH! Momo's done! Lets go." the women say their goodbyes and head off to backstage. Hichigo looks at everyone at his table "Did you see that smirk on the blond chick?" he asks, Gin nods "Seems like she has something planned."

"And it seems kinda bad." Izuru notes. Ichigo sighs "I hope it has nothing to do with Byakuya."

They all nods "Me too" Hichigo says as he sips his drink

"Me three" Izuru agrees

"Me twenty." Gin says earning a laugh from Renji who nods in agreement.

* * *

><p>Momo high fives Ulquiorra "That was awesome Ulqui!" Ulquiorra chuckles a bit "Yes. I'm glad we got everything down." Momo jumps up and down "Yes!"<p>

Rangiku hugs Momo "That was a great performance Momo!" Ulquiorra clears his throat. Rangiku laughs and hugs Ulquiorra "You to Ulqui." Ulquiorra laughs "Why thank you."

Momo walks to the side of the curtain and peeks out, hoping to see that man she met the previous day. Not spotting him, she pouts but shrugs.

Even though they met once, she couldn't get him out of her mind. His handsome face, his beautiful eyes, and his strong arms. Momo restrained herself from squealing like a fan girl every time she thought of his muscles.

She secretly wished that she could see him again, maybe even catch his name next time. Momo sighs dreamily as she day dreams about how she would introduce herself to him

Rangiku giggles as she watches Momo daydream. Ulquiorra lifts an eyebrow "Is she in love with someone or something?" Rukia shrugs "Who knows." Rangiku glares at Rukia "You don't know her so you can't say anything."

Kiki bites her lip "Don't argue guys, you know that gives me nightmares!" she whines. Rangiku and Rukia cross their arms and turn away from each other with a 'Humph' sound escaping their lips.

Ulquiorra and Kiki look at each other and shrug. Ulquiorra waves to his friends "Well I gotta go back to being ticket master. Later guys" the girls wave and he exits from backstage.

Kiki waves her hand in front of Momo's face "Momo! Earth to Momo!" she says. Momo blinks "What?" Rangiku giggles "You were day dreaming again." Momo blushes "D...Did I mumble something?"

Kiki and Rangiku smirk at each other "You mumbled something about a prince with black hair and big muscles" Ragiku says with a sly smirk. Kiki giggles "And a handsome face."

Momo blushes deeply "I-I... No no! I didn't mumble that!... Did I?"

The two girls nod and smile "You did" Kiki says, Rangiku agrees.

The girls laugh at their friends blushing face. "C'mon Momo, lets go get ready for our next show." The girls link arms and go to the dressing room part of backstage.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I finally updated this one . Sorry I take FOREVER! But I have some sort of writers block ^.^ My bad. Lol. By the way... This laptop I'm writing on has no correction thingy so if I misspelled a word or whatever, forgive me.<strong>

**I think I need a beta o-o Anyone up for it? :D :D If so PM me mkaii? :D**

**Now...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
